


Confrontation

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Established Relationship, Language, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: POV, Angst.  They have the talk.





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** From the Seven Day Whumpathon Challenge Day 6 - Whumped with an unusual object.

We climbed out of the limo that had brought us back to Jack's apartment from the hospital. The President and General Schwartz had insisted as Jack had saved the Air Force's Chief of Staff from an assassin's bullet. That little bit of bravery had nearly cost them one hero in exchange for his saving another.

Jack got out and stretched his muscles. No only was he wounded in the head (thank God for hard Irish heads) but he then had flashbacks to some of our nastier Goa'uld encounters. He even mistook a red haired nurse for Hathor. I showed up just in time to calm him down before he killed her. Of course, I managed to get involved in his little fantasy, fall down and sprain my ankle. I  
told him he just wanted my company.

That was two days ago and his consistent bitching finally won us our freedom. So here we are, ascending to the Penthouse of Ambitions. I've not been here before and I didn't know what to expect. Would there be evidence of his bachelor life? How many toothbrushes would be on display?

We exit the elevator and enter the apartment. It's very nice, expensive furniture and an extensive view of the capital city. I don't recognize any of the décor. Jack heads for the leather couch and sits gingerly down on its cushioning softness. "Make yourself at home, Daniel. What do you want for dinner: pizza, Chinese or Italian? He picks up the phone and looks at me for a decision.

I take stock of the room. There is no evidence of any other person here, not even pictures. Well, other than the old photos I knew from Colorado. There's the team, Janet and Cassie, Charlie and an odd one of the two of us back when my hair was long and Jack's was brown. We were smiling at each other then, proving just how long ago that had really been.

"How about the truth, Jack?"

He looked at me and sighed. "Which truth is that, Daniel?"

"Why? Why this?" I waved my arm around.

"The job?" he looks around for a moment as if trying to find the answer tucked away in a shelf or on a window sill. "I thought that I might be able to do more good here." he clasps his hands and leans forward. "I really didn't know how much work George was doing for us. Its no wonder he went bald."

"Work?"

He looked confused, his brown eyes looking plaintive under the white bandage. I oddly wondered if they had to shave his head for the injury. He had gained a few pounds too. Does Washington make all men bald and fat? I shook myself from my reverie when he answered. "Of course the work. Why else would I come to this rat's nest of politicians and lawyers? I got another star for two more years, the SGC gets some help and  
I get a bigger pension to live on."

I take a deep breath and bite the bullet. "What about her?"

Jack actually hung his head. "Her? You mean Kerrie?"

I nod.

"Daniel, I can truly say that I haven't seen her since I got here except at White House parties. We smile, we wave, and we walk away." He grimaced, "That was the most expensive fuck of my life, and the most worthless. It was like getting drunk on cheap whiskey and wrecking a Porsche."

Now I'm confused. "What?"

He looked up at me and motioned me to hobble over and sit next to him. I picked the opposite end of the couch out of his reach. "Daniel, I wrecked my team for a Washington whore. She came to do an inspection, not only on the SGC but on me too. When she left she said I had passed the test. I didn't understand what she meant until I got here. Danny, they don't want people here who aren't flexible and I don't mean just in bed. The Powers That Be, not the President or the JCS but the power mongers, they want people they can control. I guess they figured that if I would cheat on people I loved they could find my weak spot and make me dance to their tune. When they found out they couldn't, they've been making my life miserable ever since."

"You mean you passed the test…"

"…and failed the class." He chuckled. "The only people I can trust here is myself and Paul Davis, and sometimes I'm not so sure about Paul."

"So, you're staying for the retirement?"

"I'm staying until someone else is ready, probably Hank, to step up to the plate, then I'm headed for Minnesota so fast their heads will spin. Then it's no phone, no fax and no computer. Hopefully," he looks at me pleadingly "only a few of my nearest and dearest friends, if I have any left by then."

"Friends you have."

"But not lovers," He leaned back on the expensive leather. "I know I've lost that privilege. I'll be glad just to have friends." 

"Privileges can be earned, Jack. Old hurts can heal."

"Can they?" he looked at me intensely. "If I'd cheated on Sarah, she would have put a knife in my back."

"I'm not Sarah." I have to stop this or we'll do something we'll regret. It's too soon, and we're both too raw. "I've already had the knife. Let's have Chinese instead."

Jack looks at me in confusion. "Are you whumping me with Cantonese cooking?" 

I grin at him. "I was thinking Szechwan and plum wine."

He finally smiles that smile I love so much. "There should always be wine."


End file.
